Anything you need
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin and Ally are living together in a small apartment. One shot :)


**Hey guys! So here is a one-shot! I know people have used this theme before but bare with me I hope that you like it and it seems different! Anyway I hope you are having or had an amazing day! Please review:)**Ally's P.O.V

"This is it?" I asked raising my eyebrow at my dad who was smiling at me as he put my bags down in the small kitchen. "Yup isn't it great Ally-cat?" He asked me beaming, I smiled weakly at him. My dad is well you could say a money saver, if you show him a way to get a discount on something he will take it in a heartbeat, that's what happened with this apartment. It's small, very small. There's a small kitchen next to the door then a bathroom and two bedrooms down a very small hallway then one small living room/ dinner room/ where everything else is. "Yeah dad but I mean it's just so small" I said as my dad sighed looking at me before he said "I know but you guys will be fine! I have to go now but call me later tonight and tell me if you've settled in!" I nodded then gave him a hug before he walked out the door. I sighed as I looked around the dusty apartment, well I have to start somewhere. I began to sweep the floors getting rid of all the dust bunnies and cobwebs. I then unpacked my things into one of the small rooms, there was a bed and a small closet and the door.

I dancing in my room while my music was blasting as I was setting my things down. I had put most of my cloths in my closet, then I had my books and my songbook along with some pictures and jewelry. I then froze as I heard the door open, I stopped my music and grabbed my hairbrush it was the closest thing okay? I then heard some more movement, what if it's a robber? Or a kidnapper? Sure I'm not a kid but still! I could die! I then took a deep breath in before I went into the kitchen hit the person who was standing there with my brush. "OW!" An all too familiar voice said, oops.

"Oh my gosh! Austin! Sorry! I didn't think it was you!" I said as Austin turned around chucking at me as I took a step back taking him in. We hadn't seen each other all summer since I've been in college and Austin's been recording sure we've face timed and called but seeing him in person is so much different. He somehow got even more muscular and more attractive wait pft what? Attractive Austin, ha, ha no wayyyy.

"What if it wasn't me? You attacked me with a brush" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him smiling "I've missed you too" I said as Austin smiled at me before hugging me tightly. I smiled in his embrace as we pulled away and I looked at his things, "wow you pack light" I said looking at his boxes. He had one suitcase and just two boxes, "yeah well I figured you're a girl so you pack more things and since this place is freakishly small" Austin said as I smiled. "Yeah sorry! I kinda took up most of the room with my piano" I said pointing to the living/dining room. There was a small glass table with two chairs then smashed against it was my piano. "It's fine as long as there's room for my guitar" Austin said as I raised my eyebrows at him "can't you keep that in your room?" I asked as Austin shook his head. "No one cause I need room for the ladies" Austin said smirking as I shook my head at him "and two I want to make this place as much like our practice room as possible" Austin said I smiled at his sweet thought.

"Well you're first reason was annoying but you're second was sweet so I guess you can put it there but if you planning to let any of these girls stay for breakfast you'll have to use your room cause there is no way more than two people can fit in there" I said as Austin smiled and nodded. "Will do" Austin said saluting to me as I smiled "come on let's get your stuff unpacked and then we can get some takeout" I said as Austin smiled and then we began to un pack his things.

"Okay this can work" Austin said as I stared at him, we were smashed on the small piano bench in the corner. "You're just lucky I'm small" I said as Austin laughed "and I'm lucky to have you" Austin said as I blushed before I pulled out my songbook. "Okay here let's try this out" I said before I began to play the keys trying while trying to cool down my body as it was pressed up against Austins. We had finished the chorus for the song before I gasped looking at the time "shoot!" I said as Austin furrowed his eyebrows together looking at me.

"What?" Austin asked as I got up walking down the hall with Austin hot on my trail. "I have a date in less than half an hour" I said as I could feel Austin stopping before he began to walk again as we went into my room. "Oh I see, well who's the lucky guy?" Austin asked me grinning at me as I shook my head at him grabbing a towel.

"His name is Elliot please don't scare him away" I said as Austin shrugged "depends on how he treats you" Austin said as I grinned at him. "Thanks Austin for always watching out for me but excuse me I have to shower" I said before Austin nodded as I walked down the hall and got in the shower.

Once I walked out of the shower I quickly wrapped my body in the warm towel as I walked down the hall then into my room I gasped almost dropping my towel. "Austin! What are you doing here?" I asked as Austin was going over some lyrics on my bed before he looked at me and smirked "well I was just going over some lyrics" Austin said as I sighed. "Come on get out Austin I need to change" I said as Austin sighed getting off my bed "fine but you could always just get changed now" Austin said winking at me before I smiled shoving him out of my room "in your dreams Moon" I said as Austin smiled "you know it Dawson" Austin said before I closed the door.

I got into a short yellow flowy summer dress. I then put on a white sweater and some light makeup, I then heard the door open as I ran out to find Austin looking at Elliot who quite frankly looked frightened. "Ally uh hi!" Elliot said as I walked out smiling at him before looking at Austin with the 'I-told-you-not-to-scare-him' look while Austin shrugged. "I got these for you, uh you look amazing" Elliot said as I blushed taking the roses from Elliot's hand. "Thank you I'll just put them in some wa-" I began before Austin cut in "I can do it Ally, you two crazy kids have fun just not too much" Austin said giving Elliot a quick glare before taking the roses into the kitchen. "Come on let's go" I said smiling as I walked out with Elliot.

We had finished our date which was lovely, he took me to a nice little dinner and currently we were making out as we made our way back up to my apartment. "Mhm Austin won't mind would he?" Elliot asked me as he kissed my neck while looked for my keys. "No not at all" I moaned as I dug deeper into my purse. Elliot then broke away for a second "wait why do you live with him anyway?" Elliot asked me as I smiled "he's my bestfriend and my music partner it just works a lot better when we're together" I said as Elliot nodded before he kissed me again I finally found my keys but found instead the door being opened causing Elliot and I to almost fall on the floor.

"Whoa" Austin said as I broke away from Elliot's lips to look up at Austin. "I was heading out with Dez" Austin said as I nodded before Austin quickly left I tilted my head some of me wanting to go after him but then Elliot's lips were back on mine and that thought left my head, for now.

"Someone was up late last night" Austin said smirking at me as I rolled my eyes at him while I walked into the kitchen yawning. Elliot had left early that morning something with work I think. "Oh hush last week you had like what three girls over?" I asked as Austin shrugged "what can I say I'm eye candy. I mean so are you but still" Austin quickly said as I blushed slightly before I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Did you have fun last night?" Austin asked me as I nodded smiling "then good I won't have to kill him" Austin said as I laughed sitting down next to Austin. "Thanks Austin" I said after a beat of silence as Austin looked at me, "for what?" He asked as I smiled "for caring" I said. Austin smiled at me intertwining our hands that were dangling "I'll always care about you Ally, don't ever forget that" Austin said as I smiled letting that thought sink in.

"Happy Halloween Ally!" Austin yelled as he walked inside with bags full of candy as I laughed while I set up dinner. "Thanks but um what's all the candy for?" I asked as Austin placed the bags on the table. "For the kids! And for me" Austin said grinning as he put the candies in the bowl. "Oh also I got some horror movies! I know you find them lame but I want to watch them anyway, with you" Austin said as I sighed "fine but it's not my fault if I leave half way because of boredom" I said as Austin chuckled. "Come on let's eat I made some eggs!" I said happily as Austin slowly clapped at me "congrats Alls" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him as we sat down.

"Oh hush I'm proud of my eggs!" I said as Austin smiled then took a bite into them and nodded "okay these are actually really good" Austin said smirking at me as I smiled. "Sucess!" I said as Austin smiled at me. For the rest of the night Austin and I switched off on giving out candy to kids, then it was about ten and Austin put a 'Psycho' into the DVD player. "Ugh here we go" I said as Austin sat down next to me on the couch as he wrapped his arm around me while I draped the blanket around us. "Just try to enjoy it" Austin said as I sighed "fine but only for you" I said as Austin smiled.

Now I tried! I really did! Yet about half way through I found my eyelids slowly closing and then my head falling into someone's warm chest.

I sighed as I looked at my watch, it was seven forty-five. It was Elliot and my third month anniversary and he was no where to be found. "Are you done here miss? I'm sorry we just have a long line" the waitress asked me as I sighed looking at my phone, no new messages and then empty seat in front of me. Of course there was a line since I had to get reservations two weeks ago. "Yeah uh I am sorry" I said as the waitress smiled at me as I grabbed my coat and purse and walked outside. I sighed as the chilly breeze passed me. I looked down the street and smiled I could see about two blocks down there was the bar that I think Dez works. He promised Austin and I free food so why not?

I quickly walked down the empty sidewalk trying to avoid the cold. I finally got there and saw the place was packed. I made my way through the crowd before my heart dropped, there in front of me was Elliot sitting at a booth with a different girl.

I blinked trying to stop the damn tears from falling I walked over to the table and saw Elliot look at me panicked. "Hey babe did you already forget it was our third month anniversary?" I asked as the girl next to him gasped while Elliot looked nervous, "you have another girlfriend?!" She asked as I shook my head "well not anymore. I'm sorry did he not tell you that he had another girlfriend? Well no worries he didn't tell me either" I said glaring at the Elliot. "Ally babe please-" Elliot said as I shook my head at him "we are done Elliot" I said before I walked away smiling a little as I heard the other girl yelling at him. I sat down in defeat at the bar, I looked at my phone and thought of calling Austin but wait he's on a date. I know crazy, I don't want to mess that up for him.

"Ally?" Dez asked walking over to me as I weakly smiled at him, "hey Dez" I said as Dez looked at me worried while pouring me a drink. "You alright?" Dez asked me as I shook my head. "Yeah I mean I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me so yeah sure" I said as Dez sighed looking at me before handing me the drink. "I'm about to go on break but here this always seems to help a broken heart" Dez said as I thanked him before he left. Dez seems like a trustworthy guy right? Well I did just take a drink from him so I guess so, I then took the drink and chugged it down. Coughing a little as the harsh liquid ran down my throat. And soon I got another, then another, then another.

"Dezz? Heyyy!" I said as I stumbled over to Dez who looked at me panicked before he ran over to me catching me. "Ally I think I should take you home" Dez said as I shook my head yet I let him drag me out of there. "Where do you live again?" Dez asked me as he put my seatbelt on while I played with his hair "with Austinnnn" I slurred while Dez nodded "right! He told me about that" Dez said before he closed the door before he got in his seat and took off.

We made it to the apartment as I giggled as I played with the different buzzers. "Is this one yours?" Dez asked me as I rolled my neck around "who knowss" I said as Dez sighed "well here goes nothing" Dez said before he hit the buzzer and grabbed my hands stopping me from touching any of the other ones. "Hello?" I heard Austin's voice say "hey it's me Dez, please let me up" Dez said as Austins said "alright?"

"Come on Ally" Dez said as I heard the sound of the doors unlock. I stumbled as we got into the elevator I kept on trying to stop the elevator but it didn't work. We then got to our floor and Dez tightly grabbed my waist keeping my body up right as we made our way to our door. Dez then let go and I giggled as I hit the floor before I began to bang my head at the door, I had to knock right? "What the hel-Ally!" Austin said before looking down at me worried as he scooped me up letting Dez in as I smiled before stumbling falling over from all the shoes on the ground.

"How was ya date?" I slurred as I played with one of Austin's sneakers "Dez what happened to her?" Austin asked. "She came to the bar and I gave her I promise, one drink! I went on break and got some food and once I got back she was well, like that" Dez said gesturing to me as I smiled.

"Okay well thanks man I owe you I'm just glad you brought her home instead of some drunk loser" Austin said as Dez chuckled before he left. Austin then walked over to me lifting me up and placing me on the couch as he sat down next to me I rested my head in his lap. "Ally you rarely drink this much what happened?" Austin asked as he soothingly ran his hands through my hair as I sighed. The alcohol was slowly leaving my system. "You know it was Elliot and my third month anniversary, well I-I got us some nice seats at this nice restaurant with these nice servers and nice food. And-and he didn't show up, so I was hungry cause you know me. So I went to the bar only to find Elliot there with another girl" I said sadly as I looked at Austin's fists to see that they were clamped together.

"I'm now going to have to kill him" Austin said as I shot up shaking my head "Austin please no I hate violence!" I said tears going down my cheeks, it wasn't from what Austin said more just everything that happened. Austin's facial expression softened as he pulled me into his lap as I cried into his chest while he stroked my hair and said soothing words into my ear. "He doesn't deserve you Ally, anyone who is lucky enough to have you would know to never, ever let you go" Austin said as I smiled at him. I then kissed him on the cheek before I slowly felt my eyes close and I was soon asleep in Austin's arms.

I yawned today has been hectic, sure it's Thanksgiving but my dad made me help him at Sonic Boom and then I had to go meet with Jimmy and run some lyrics by him. I slowly unlocked the door and gasped as I looked inside, it smelled amazing.

I looked and saw Austin in a white dress shirt with an apron on as he set the table before he looked at me and smiled. "Took you long enough" Austin said as I smiled before I sat down. "Austin this is oh my gosh" I said as I took my coat looking at the turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. "I can cook you know" Austin said as I smiled looking at the table which had a nice table cloth on it and some candles. "I'll be right back I feel so under dressed" I said smiling at Austin who smiled at me. I then quickly went into my room and slipped on a long purple dress and a silver necklace and then I put my hair up in a bun. I walked out and saw Austin smiling at the table before he looked at me and his expression changed to what, no idea. "Wow Ally you look beautiful" Austin said as I smiled sitting down as did he. "Well you cleaned up very nicely" I said as Austin smiled "I even shaved you welcome" Austin said as I frowned a little. "What?" Austin asked as I shook my head "I kinda liked it" I said referencing to his little scruff. Austin smirked at me before saying "I'll keep that in mind next time" Austin said pouring me some wine along with himself. "Here a toast to miss Ally Dawson" Austin said as I smiled. "To being my rock, best friend, songwriter, partner in crime, angle, and roommate. Love you Alls I just want you to know I am beyond thankful for you" Austins aid as my eyes watered a little as I smiled.

"Oh stop it now you're going to make me cry" I said as Austin smiled at me before we clinked glasses. The rest of the night we ate all of the food and I was so full by the end of it and watched some Charlie Brown. I smiled as I looked at Austin who was sleeping on my lap. "I am so thankful for you" I whispered to Austin who smiled.

"Surprise!" Austin yelled as I jolted awake. Austin smiled as he looked at me while I rubbed my eyes while he was sitting next to him on his bed. "Austin it's-" I began before Austin interrupted me, "Chirstmas!" Austin said as I smiled. "Yes, yes it is" I said as I got up and Austin smiled leading me into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw pancakes were already at the table and there was a small present at my spot "Austin you really didn't have to" I said as Austin smiled. "I know but I wanted to! Besides you have to go down to you're dads in what an hour? I wanted just some my best friend" Austin said as I smiled. "Well wait I need to go get yours" I said as Austin smiled. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed a small bag and walked back out to find Austin already eating his pancakes. "Sorry I wanted to wait but they were just taunting me" Austin said with a mouthful of pancake as I smiled. We ate our pancakes and talked about what we were doing for break, Austin was flying back to Miami to see his family and I was going to be with my dad and Trish. We were going to see each other again at his New Years party I think he's bringing his girlfriend who's extremely nice and pretty just well I don't know.

I had to quickly help Austin pack his things as he did the same for me we then were ready to go when Austin gave me my present. "I know it's not much but-" Austin said as I gasped looking at the necklace in the small box Austin gave me. "Austin! Are those diamonds?" I asked as Austin nodded "Austin! It's nothing much bs! Thank you so much!" I said as Austin blushed slightly before smiling at me. "Well okay now you've made my present look so lame" I said as I gave Austin mine. Austin gasped as he looked, it was my first song book back when we were about fifteen. I have a new one now but this was the first. Along with that inside there was a guitar pick necklace, "I figured you needed something to read on the plane" I said as Austin smiled looking up at me before giving me a bone crushing hug. "This means so much to me Ally thank you" Austins said as I smiled nodding "same here" I said softly we pulled away looking at one another for a moment before I heard my dad's voice through the buzzer.

"I-um should go. I'll call you tonight though" I said as Austin nodded before saying "don't have too much fun" winking as I smiled. "Same goes to you" I said as Austin smiled before he helped me carry my things downstairs. I then got in my dad's car taking one more look at Austin who was smiling at me before we drove off.

"Ally! I'm so glad you came!" Trish said a I smiled, it was New Years Eve. "Of course I would" I said over the loud music. "So how were your holidays?" Trish asked me "well with my parents it was good! We got to go to a museum and-" I began before Trish cut me off "Ally I don't want to fall asleep on you" Trish said as I smiled. The party was huge, and I mean huge. It seemed like everyone wanted to come it was almost midnight too. I then yelled as I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and turn me around to just find it was my smiling blonde friends face. "Hey!" Austin yelled said as I hugged him tightly. "I missed you" I said as Austin nodded. "Hey Ally!" Kira said as I tore away from Austin to see Kira standing there, yay? "Hey! You look amazing!" I said as Kira smiled "no you do!" Kira said as Austin smiled "how about you both look amazing? Now come on make a wish" Austin said pointing to the clock down it went. Ten, nine, eight. I smiled as I saw Kira wrap her arms around Austin I then sighed? My mind was arguing with itself why should I be jealous? Who said I was jealous? Why am I-lips. I heard everyone cheering I then felt someone's wet lips on mine, I widened my eyes and pulled away from the person to find it was Elliot. "Elliot! What the hell?" I asked as Elliot stumbled as he tried to walk over to me.

"Ally babe please you never let me explain myself" Elliot said, I could smell the alcohol off of him so I just laughed at him. "Oh so you on a date with another girl needs an explanation? I got the memo Elliot" I spat as Elliot sighed. "Ally-" Elliot said as I shook my head at him before I felt him grab my wrist, tightly. "Let go" I said as Elliot shook his head "I need to talk to you in private" Elliot said as he began to drag me. "No! Let go!" I yelled then I felt Elliot's hand leave my now sore wrist. "She said let go" Austin said now he was in front of me staring at Elliot. "Oh look you know what Ally? I'm sure you were just cheating on me with Austin the whole time you slut" Elliot said as I gasped.

"Okay that's it buddy" Austin said before I gasped as Austin threw a punch at Elliot hitting him right in his jaw. Elliot stumbled before he threw a sloppy punch at Austin yet it did hit him square on his nose I then yelled for them to stop. Austin did yet Elliot threw one more punch at Austin hitting his stomach before Dez grabbed Elliot and lead him out. "Oh my gosh!" I yelled running over to Austin had a bloody nose. "Are you okay?" Austin asked me as I smiled "I'm fine but you have a bloody nose" I said as Austin sighed. "Yeah for a guy drunk off his ass he's still got good aim" Austin said as he rubbed his hand on his stomach before I put my hand on his accidently.

I was wanting to help but uhm, "I-" I began to say as Austin and I started at one another before Kira and Trish ran over to us. "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright? Trish get some ice for Ally's wrist and I'll get you cleaned up" Kira said pointing to Austin who smiled weakly at her as we got up, I went off with Trish before I stole one last glance of Austin who was staring at him before I lost him in the crowd of people.

I yawned, January it's never that fun of a month anyway. I was up until two o'clock last night thanks to a certain two, cough cough Austin and Kira. Austin lately, I don't even know my feelings are turning into a teenaged girls. I walked into the bathroom and yelled as I saw Kira standing there with a towel wrapped around her body. "Good morning Ally!" Kira said as she walked out while I shook my head. I then sighed as I looked her makeup and straightener was taking up all the space on the sink. I combed my hair before I walked into the kitchen to see Austin and Kira sitting at the table eating, she was in my spot.

So? She the guest, you're just jealous, no way! Yeah huh, no! "Ally! Do you want to eat with us? I can make some room" Austin said as I smiled at him shaking my head as I grabbed a bowl and filled it with some cereal before taking my tea in my other hand. "No I'm fine you two seem to be enjoying yourselves and three's a crowd" I said as Austin sighed "okay but I mean you're always welcome" Austin said softly yet I heard it, "I know" I said smiling at Austin and Kira before I walked into my room feeling even more confused.

I hate arguing with Austin, he hates arguing with me. Yet this was the worst of it.  
>"Her stuff is everywhere!" I said holding up one of Kira's many coats. "So? You have a lot of coats!" Austin said as I groaned. "Yeah but this apartment is already tiny! We don't have enough room for her!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes "you just can't let me happy can you? I get a girlfriend an actual girlfriend Ally and once she leaves a few things here you want to kick her out!" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him. "No! That's not at all what I'm saying! Kira is a lovely girl! It's just you who's the jerk! Heck you don't even clean up after yourself! I always have to clean and you're never here anymore! It's like you just sleep here!" I yelled as Austin sighed. "Yeah cause I have this little thing Ally called a life" Austin said as I scoffed at him "oh and you think I don't! I have to write songs, work, and clean at this point! You aren't helping me with this apartment at all! It's like you've moved out!" I said as Austin ran his hands through his hair. "Kira asked me to move in with her" Austin said, I then spoke without thinking. "Then go move in with her! It's not like anyone here wants you here" I yelled at Austin who was taken back "fine! I'll start packing now! I'll be out of here in an hour since most of this shit is yours!" Austin yelled as I rolled my eyes at him. "Great! I'll be counting down the minutes!" I said before I stormed out of the apartment. I needed to get out of there.<p>

I went for a walk around a park near by, it took me about two minutes being there to realize what I had done and what an idiot I was. I ran back to the apartment running up the flight of stairs as I looked for a key. I then groaned as I realized he locked me out, I then lifted out carpet and grabbed the spare key before unlocking the door, "Austin listen I'm-" I began before I gasped. My anger went away and sadness filled me, his guitar gone, his shoes gone, his posters and DVDs gone. I ran into his room and saw it was empty the bed was made, the bathroom all that was left was my perfumes. I sighed as I looked on the kitchen table there was a note.

Goodbye. -Austin

I sighed as I walked into my room and soon let the tears fall. I wanted to call him right now and tell him how sorry I was how I was an idiot, but I couldn't. He had every right to be mad and I had lost him.

The next few weeks were a blur I had been cleaning like a freak it's what I do when I'm nervous/missing my best friend. I had written some new songs and I was going over them in my room before I heard the door open? My breath stopped, I grabbed my phone and looked out my door quickly and almost yelled. In my kitchen was an older man in black with a bag taking my pickles! And well the silverware and other stuff. I tried to calm my breathing as I went into my closet grabbing a big textbook as I closed the door carefully. I had to think carefully, yes I need to call the police but the robber could hear the sirens and know I'm here or run. I then watched the small key hole as I didn't look at my phone as I went through my contacts pressed one and called them. I looked and inwardly groaned, it was Austin. Great. He's probably still mad at me.

(**Austin=Bold**, _Ally=Italics_)

**Hello?  
><strong>_Um hey Austin._

**Ally why is your voice shaking? What's going on?  
><strong>_Austin someone who isn't suppose to be here is here. _

**Shit Ally I'm on my way hold on. **

I sighed before my breath caught I heard my bedroom door open, I had no idea where Kira lived but please let it be close. I heard footsteps around my room a few things where being put in a bag then the feet stopped in front of the closet. This is it.

I hid in the corner shaking as the man walked in and looked around, he grabbed a few of my dresses. He then looked passed me and I smiled then my smile disappeared as he looked back at me, dead in the eye.

"Now this isn't going to work out" the man said before he tried to grab me, I screamed and hit his hand with my textbook. "Damn feisty" the man said before he grabbed my arm pulling me up as I yelled once more "get your hands off of me!" I yelled as the man shook his head while I stomped on his foot while he cried out in pain. I then kicked him in the balls before running past him into the kitchen grabbing a knife from the sink, the man walked out smirking at me, "I don't want to hurt you but you hurt me so it's only fair" he said as he began to walk towards me I was visibly shaking now.

I then screamed once more as my front door was broken into I saw as Austin ran in. "Get away from her now" Austin said as the man smirked at Austin who then threw a punch at the man who stumbled in pain. I then stood there my eyes wide as the police ran in, "Ally oh my god are you okay?" Austin asked me running over to me as I set the knife down while the police handcuffed the guy while I clung onto Austin. "Now that you're here yes" I sobbed as Austin nodded holding me tighter. We had to go down to the station and fill out some paper work, we then got back at about mid-night.

"Do you want to come up? It's way too late for you to be driving" I said as Austin nodded, we made our way back up and into the small apartment. "I'm so sorry that that happened" Austin said as I shook my head "it's fine. I forgot to lock it I'm just used to having you come i-" I said before I stopped, right he doesn't live here anymore. "Listen Ally I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry for leaving you" Austins said as I smiled. "No I was the one who kicked you out, I'm really sorry. It's been kind of lonely here it went from crowded to empty within twenty-four hours" I said as Austin chuckled. "Yeah I've missed this place, and you, a lot" Austin said as he hugged me and I hugged him back. "I missed you too" I said softly.

We then pulled away and Austin slept on the couch since his bed had no sheets and for that night things seemed to go back to normal. For the next few weeks things seemed normal, Austin would come over and hang out and work on some songs with me things were perfect, well minus my feelings. They were just getting stronger and stronger and I hated it. I hated the spark I just had to feel every time his skin brushed against me, I hate how good he looks and I hate how he purposely tries to make me blush.

Then I was watching some 'I Love Lucy' when I heard someone knock on the door? Which is odd since you usually have to buzz in, I opened it and saw a defeated Austin standing at my door with some boxes in his hands and a suitcase. "Kira broke up with me." Austin said as I sighed letting him in as he sat down on the couch. "I'm so sorry Aust-" I said before he cut me off "why? You didn't really do anything. You were actually kind of the reason why, she told me how I spend too much time with you. She wanted me to choose" Austin said as I stopped unpacking his things and stared at him. "Austin you didn't " I said warningly as Austin smiled softly at me. "I did Ally, I chose you." Austin said looking deep into my eyes as I stared back as Austin stood up and walked over to me not breaking eye contact. Soon we were so close our chests were touching, I found myself staring at his lips, so close-screeech! We both jumped as the tea kettle yelled "um there is you're tea I actually think I need to go to um sleep" I stuttered as I went into my room shutting the door as I tried to calm my breathing. Those eyes, how they melted my soul and those lips gah. Looked so kissable. His laugh so adorable. His smile makes me swoon, him with another girl my chest ached. Oh my gosh.

(**Trish=Bold**, _Ally=Italics_)

**Hello?**

_Trish I need you're help._

**With?**

_Feelings._  
><strong>Feelings?<strong>

_Yes! Well ones for Austin_.

**Finally! **

_What?_  
><strong>It took you're forever!<strong>

_What? _

**You're in love with him Ally, don't waste both of our times telling me what you like and don't like about him. Cause you always do that and it takes up time. **

_What pft me love? Austin whatt?_

**Ally. **

_Fine. _

**Just tell him! **

_What are you crazy? _

**No! But you are.**

_For him. _

**Told you!**  
><em>Ugh fine thanks Trish. <em>

**You're welcome, bye. **

I sighed as I walked back out to see Austin on the phone, "um thanks Dez yeah okay bye" Austin said before turning to me his cheeks pink. "Hey Ally" Austin said as I smiled at him, "hey um do you need any help with the boxes?" I asked as Austin nodded. "Here let's turn on some music that always makes things fun" Austin said as I smiled and nodded.

We spent the next hour unpacking his things, we then laid down on his bed exhausted and it's one in the morning. "You liar you have so much" I said as Austin grinned, "I just am better at packing it" Austin said turning his head so he was looking at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh hush" I said as Austin smiled "you know I'm right" Austin said as I smiled shaking my head, then a beat of silence.

"So um did you want to break up with Kira?" I asked as Austin looked back up and shrugged. "Yeah I guess I mean I was thinking about it actually once I moved into her place, just having you around somehow made her seem better I guess" Austin said as I sat up as did he. "What?" I asked looking at Austin who smiled looking at me "she only seemed better cause I guess she was kind of a distraction" Austin said as I tilted my head.

"From what?" I asked as Austin took a deep breath in. "You, she distracted me from you something I know I can't ever have no matter how much I want you" Austin said as I smiled softly at him. "What makes you think that?" I asked as Austin looked down at the cloth, "well I mean why go after the guy who eats pancakes and can't write songs?" Austin asked as I smiled. "What? Don't you mean who would want to go after the girl who loves pickles and cloud watching?" I asked as Austin chuckled. I then felt a cool hand on my cheek as I looked up to see Austin's face near mine smiling down at me.

"I do because I am kind of in love with her" Austin said before leaning down connecting our lips. I felt the sparks or whatever people claim to feel in the movies. The kiss was long and sweet fitting the perfect words that were never said into one tender kiss. We then pulled away as I smiled. "Well tell him that I'm kind of in love with him too" I said as Austin smiled at me before capturing my lips once more.

**The end. **

**:)**

**wow my hand is sore. **

**Anyway a review would be amazing!:) I hope you had an amazing day!:)**


End file.
